I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to techniques for performing digital-to-analog conversion.
II. Background
A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) is a circuit that receives a digital signal and outputs an analog signal. DACs are commonly used in various electronics devices to provide interface between digital circuits and analog circuits. For example, a wireless communication device such as a cellular phone may include one or more DACs to interface with a transmitter, an audio output circuit, a video output circuit, etc.
A DAC is typically used in combination with an analog circuit such as a reconstruction filter to filter the analog signal from the DAC. The analog circuit may be relatively complex and may increase the complexity and cost of an electronics device using the DAC. It is desirable to perform digital-to-analog conversion using a simple analog circuit in order to reduce complexity and cost.